


In which Mia Dearden is fangirl

by Pennyplainknits



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snip of an unfinished Mia and Tim Drake friendship fic, in which Mia meets Dick, and reacts as most people might</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Mia Dearden is fangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphelant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/gifts).



Mia was stretched out watching TV when the front door creaked open.

"Hey Roy," she called from the den, still watching the screen.

"Junior," he replied from the hallway. "How did you know it was me?"

"The world's greatest detective isn't Batman it's m- Oh!" She broke off when she saw Roy wasn't alone.

Long, lithe, muscled legs. Narrow waist. Messy black hair. _Ridiculous_ cheekbones. And an ass that was even better than Roy's. (Not that she'd looked. Much). Even in tight jeans and a faded t shirt he was enough to make her feel a little out of breath.

"Dick," she managed with barely a quiver. Damn it, this happened _every single time_.

She rallied a bit and grinned up at Roy.

"So, you bring a date home to meet the in laws at last?"

Teasing Roy was normal, natural, even if he did bring his absolute knockout of a- best friend? Friend with benefits? Boyfriend? with him. Still, she could feel her face growing as red as her costume.

Roy just rolled his eyes and vaulted over the back of the sofa, catching her round the neck and giving her a noogie.

"Roy! Roy! Not the hair!" She squealed. She twisted enough to kick at his shins, but she couldn't get enough leverage to do much else.

"Ok, I take it back!" she said, laughing.

He let her go only to whisper,

"Ticklish, Speedy?" and run his fingers up under her arms to tickle.

"No fair," she giggled as she slid off the floor. "Come on Roy, I'm not Lian, no tickle fights! I always lose!"

"Then clearly its a weakness you need to work on," Roy insisted, not letting up, pinning her down and tickling the crook of her elbow.

She spared a thought at how _weird_ this must look, but most of her effort was taking up with gasping out

"Little help here?" and maneuvering her legs under her for purchase, ready.

"Are you always like this?" Dick asked, looking over Roy's shoulder with amused interest.

She was going to _kill_ Roy for this.

"He-get OFF- started it," she said, wincing at how childish she sounded.

"Say 'uncle," Roy prompted.

"I'll say something else in a minute," she said through gritted teeth.

She finally got enough purchase and twisted sharply, throwing Roy off. He hit the carpet with a thump.

Dick put his hands under his shoulders and helped Roy up, hands smoothing slowly down his sides as he stepped away.

_hmmmmm_

"Just helping with your training," Roy said, all innocent. "Nice throw. Dinah?"

"Just embarrassing the shit out of me you mean," she whispered.

"Actually I was impressed," Dick said. "It was a nice throw."

_Damn bat hearing_.

"I can see why Tim wants you back with the Titans," Dick continued. He gave her a blinding smile, one that sent thrills through her whole body. She's never get used to it.

She stood, pushing her hair out of her face and wishing she wasn't wearing ratty sweats and one of Roy's Great Frog t shirts.

"I have my reasons," she said. "Tim knows that, and I'm sure one day he'll stop trying to persuade me otherwise." A thought struck her and she looked at her nails. "Roy, you made me break a nail, look."

"Really, Mia? A broken nail?" Roy said, but he stepped forward to look at her outstretched hand. She grabbed his hand and jerked him off balance, then swept out his legs from under him and sent him crashing down, following him down to sit on his chest.

"Who's the greatest?" she crowed, leaning down to ruffle his red hair.

"Brat," he said, but he was grinning, proud of her.

Mia grinned right back, and then hopped up to sit on the edge of the sofa. Roy flopped down at one end, and Dick sprawled out gracefully like a cat, flinging his legs over the other arm and snugging up against Roy. Roy slung an arm casually round him, and Mia guessed she could cross 'best friend' off that list.

"So, wrestling is standard greeting in the Arrow-house? funny Roy, don't remember you jumping me way back then," Dick asked innocently, with a smile that was anything but.

"Not with an audience, anyway," Roy snickered, and pressed a kiss to the top of Dicks head.

Definitely off the list.

"Roy just lives to embarrass me," Mia said, pushing down the bit of herself that wanted to go ring Cassie and squeal for ten solid minutes. "You know, when I moved in here, I thought it would be nice to have Roy and Connor around. Like brothers, you know?"

Dick twisted round to face her

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a brother. Someone to take me out for ice cream, climb trees, you know."

"And what did you get?" said Tim's big brother.

Mia ticked the point off on her fingers.

"I got one beautiful, deadly _monk_, and one trigger happy redhead who gives me weapons as presents."

She gave a patented Arsenal smirk.

"Hey! I also take you out drinking to shady bars!" Roy protested.

She nodded,

"It does make up for the lack of tree climbing."

"Speaking of presents, where's that thing Tim gave you for Mia, Dick?" Roy asked.

"Left it in the hall. I'll go get it."

Dick levered himself into a handstand on the back of the sofa, then flipped over and over and disappeared into the hall.

Mia watched, speechless and the play of muscle in his shoulders and arms.

"Dick kind of thinks walking is for people with no imagination," Roy said.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

"Yeah, he kind of has that affect on people" Roy said wryly.

"Including you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yeah. But, luckily, he feels the same way."

Roy looked almost _coy_ . She couldn't believe it.

"So you really _are_ meeting the in laws," she said.

"Hey, Ollie's a lot less scary than Batman," Roy said.

"You're telling me," she agreed.

"He's not that bad." Dick said. He held out a box, flat, square, and wrapped in brown paper.

"Tim sent you this," he continued. "I don't _think_ it's explosive."

He smiled at her, inviting her to share the joke. As she took the box her fingers brushed his, and she felt a bit flustered. Not even Roy, or Ollie, at their most charming, had prepared her for Dick Grayson at close quarters.

"Oh, um, thanks," she said, words tumbling out. "I'll, just- go tell Ollie you're here."

She hurried out into the hall and towards the kitchen, blood pounding in her ears, and a fluttery feeling filling her up from tip to toe.


End file.
